knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Proces demografske tranzicije u BiH druga polovina 20. stoljeća
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Uvodne i metodološke napomene Stanovništvo jedne države po važnosti je u istoj ravni sa njenom površinom, geografskim karakteristikama, prirodnim resursima, historijskim naslijeđem i drugim bitnim obilježjima, jer o demografskoj strukturi umnogome ovisi njen ukupan razvoj. Izmjene demografskih struktura i karakteristika stanovništva u Bosni i Hercegovini, uostalom kao i u drugim zemljama u svijetu, rezultat su kompleksnog povijesnog okvira i stupnja razvoja materijalnih proizvodnih snaga s kojima su u neraskidivoj vezi. Predmet ovoga rada je kratki pregled promjena demografskih karakteristika Bosne i Hercegovine u drugoj polovini 20. stoljeća u kontekstu društvenoekonomskog razvoja. Analiza demografskih promjena uvjetovanih faktorima socio-ekonomskog razvoja naziva se demografskom tranzicijom. “Teorija demografske tranzicije, koju je prvi 1909. godine obrazložio francuski demograf Adolphe Landry, dominantna je teorija koja razvoj stanovništva promatra kao etapni proces uvjetovan ukupnim procesom društveno-gospodarskog i kulturnog razvoja”.Nenad Vekarić – Božena Vranješ-Šoljan, “Početak demografske tranzicije u Hrvatskoj”. Zagreb – Dubrovnik: ANALI Zavoda za povijesne znanosti Hrvatske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti u Dubrovniku, Hrvatska akademija znanosti i umjetnosti, Zavod za povijesne znanosti u Dubrovniku, 2009, svezak XLVII, 9 Mnogi istraživači bavili su se ovim društvenim fenomenom, a među njima i Alica Wertheimer-Baletić, koja definira da je “Demografska tranzicija nužan historijski proces, uvjetovan razvojem materijalnih proizvodnih snaga društva, da tranzicijski proces zahvaća uz fertilitet i mortalitet i sve ostale komponente (karakteristike ) stanovništva u obliku kompleksnoga demografskog razvitka koji se interakcijski prožima s društveno-ekonomskim razvitkom dotične populacije”.Jakov Gelo, Demografske promjene u Hrvatskoj od 1780. do 1981. godine. Zagreb: ČGP DELO OOUR GLOBUS, Izdavačka djelatnost, 1987, 59. Prema mišljenju uvaženog bosanskohercegovačkog demografa Ilijasa Bošnjovića, “Demografska tranzicija je radikalno izmijenila prirodne tokove obnavljanja stanovništva. Obarajući visoke stope nataliteta i mortaliteta uspostavila je, uz sadejstvo još nekih elemenata, osnovu za stalno mijenjanje starosne strukture. Dalji rezultat tih mutacija je starenje stanovništva. Ova pojava se razvija sporo i može da se zapazi tek u dužem vremenu, ali pokazuje nezadrživu tendenciju. U ranim industrijskim društvima proces dugo traje i u njima je danas starenje postalo očigledno. Ako je starost posljednji period čovjekovog života, onda ni kod stanovništva ne može imati drugo značenje. Jedina je razlika u trajanju tog razvoja. Kod čovjeka ne traje dugo i evidentna je, uostalom, kao i individualni život u cjelini. Kod stanovništva u transformaciji starenje je dugotrajno, ali i umiranje, tako da i jedno i drugo izmiče iskustvu jedne pa i više generacija. Depopulacija koja je u nekim ranim industrijskim društvima prisutna nije ništa drugo do zrela faza starosti i početak postepenog izumiranja. ...”.Ilijas Bošnjović, Demografska crna jama - Nova zamka industrijskog društva. Sarajevo: Veselin Masleša, 1990, 5-6. Da bi se utvrdilo u kojoj je mjeri u Bosni i Hercegovini evidentno “društvo vitalnih staraca’’, bit će naznačene karakteristične demografske promjene u drugoj polovini 20. stoljeća kao “pretpostavljajuće’’ vrijeme završetka demografske tranzicije. U ovom slučaju prate se načela naprijed iznesenih definicija prema kojima se istraživanje o stanovništvu u određenom povijesnom periodu analizira kroz procese industrijalizacije, urbanizacije i modernizacije društva. Ako se prati proces demografske tranzicije tijekom dužeg povijesnog perioda,može poslužiti metodologija Jakova Gele, koji je pratio demografske promjene u Hrvatskoj. “Periodizaciju istraživanja demografskih promjena temeljio je na karakterističnim etapama procesa demografske tranzicije, koje je utvrdio empirijskim istraživanjem dinamike komponenti prirodnog kretanja (nataliteta i mortaliteta): razdoblje prije demografske tranzicije (1780.-1880.), razdoblje tranzicije mortaliteta i nataliteta (1880.-1940.), te razdoblje završetka tranzicije (1945.-1980.)”.Prema: Nenad Vekarić – Božena Vranješ-Šoljan, “Početak demografske tranzicije u Hrvatskoj”, 10. Vidi: Jakov Gelo, Demografske promjene u Hrvatskoj od 1780. doo 1981.g., 13-15. Međutim, s obzirom na činjenicu da se u ovom radu problematizira samo period poslije Drugog svjetskog rata, bliža je metodologija Ilijasa Bošnjovića, koji analizira demografske promjene sukladno ekonomskom i socijalnom razvoju u vrijeme socijalističkog razvoja Jugoslavije. Za socijalističko razdoblje Bosne i Hercegovine metodološki je ispravno promatrati njen razvoj u jugoslavenskim okvirima s obzirom na jedinstven političko - ekonomski sustav zajedničke države, jer su se sve prednosti i manjkavosti tog sustava reflektirale i na razvoj bosanskohercegovačkog društva. Osim toga, važno bi bilo analizirati i gospodarski razvoj u bosanskohercegovačkim regijama, što će u ovome radu izostati. Istraživanja u mikrozajednicama zasigurno donose nove spoznaje o nekim specifičnim obilježjima demografske tranzicije nastalih kao posljedica zanimanja ili zanemarivanja investicionih programa za pojedina područja Bosne i Hercegovine. Vjerojatno bi tada u znatnoj mjeri došli do izražaja i popratni deformativni fenomeni takvog prijelaza od kojih je najvažnije bilo iseljavanje i ostavljanje seoskih staračkih domaćinstava ili potreba da u početku muškarci, a kasnije i žene krenu na privremeni rad u inozemstvo, gdje su ih radna mjesta u Zapadnoj Europi već čekala zahvaljujući davno završenoj demografskoj tranziciji koja se tamo odvijala paralelno sa industrijskom revolucijom i ubrzanim tehnološkim napretkom. Bosna i Hercegovina spada u zemlje koje su kasno stupile u industrijski razvoj i u nastojanju da osiguraju što brži napredak, proces demografske tranzicije odvija se na drugačiji način nego u ostalim zemljama regije, a osobito u odnosu na razvijene europske države. Demografske promjene uvjetovane ekonomskim razvojem Drugi svjetski rat ostavio je duboke negativne posljedice na stanovništvo Bosne i Hercegovine. Nakon dvogodišnjeg perioda obnove najnužnijih uvjeta za život i proizvodnju započeo je proces ubrzane industrijalizacije donošenjem Prvog petogodišnjeg plana. Analiza demografskih promjena temelji se na ekonomskom razvoju koji se prati putem nekoliko veličina, a to su: investicije, društveni proizvod, zaposlenost, produktivnost rada i privredna struktura. “Veza modela ekonomskog razvoja i proces preobražaja stanovništva ostvaruje se pomoću svake od pet izabranih veličina. Zaposlenost ima u tome posebnu ulogu. Preko nje se neposredno uspostavlja kontakt sa tokom demografske tranzicije. Otvaranjem radnih mjesta u nepoljoprivrednim djelatnostima započinju osnovne promjene u stanovništvu. Produktivnost rada takođe igra u tome jednu od ključnih uloga. Ona je izvor prave pokretačke snage razvoja i istovremeno adekvatna mjera koja pokazuje da li su dva procesa – ekonomsk razvoj i demografska tranzicija – međusobno usklađeni ili nisu”.Ilijas Bošnjović, Demografska crna jama, 43. Proces industrijalizacije i elektrifikacije zemlje započet Prvim petogodiš- njim planom imao je zadatak savladati privrednu zaostalost ubrzanim tempom, ali i podizanje neovisnosti i odbrambene moći zemlje uvećavanjem državnog sektora privrede. Ukupan industrijski napredak donio bi i bolje uvjeteživota stanovništvu. Za tako ubrzani razvoj bila su potrebna ogromna novčana sredstva koja su se neprekidno ulagala u jugoslavensku privredu. “O intenzitetu investicione aktivnosti može se steći predstava ako se izvrši komparacija s drugim zemljama. U toku 1950-1970. prosječno učešće investicija u društvenom proizvodu iznosilo je 18,8 odsto u zemljama s 580 američkih dolara po stanovniku, a 20,3 odsto u zemljama s 880 dolara po stanovniku. Jugoslavija je s preko 780 dolara po stanovniku imala oko 28 odsto investicija u odnosu na društveni proizvod u periodu 1953-1960. Istovremeno, u Bosni i Hercegovini s 560 dolara po stanovniku ovaj procenat je iznosio 26 odsto, a 33 odsto u toku 1961-1970, kada se nivo razvijenosti popeo na 880 dolara po stanovniku. Prema tome, stope investicija u društvenom proizvodu Jugoslavije, Bosne i Hercegovine i ostalih područja bile su oko 50 odsto više od onoga što je prosječno ostvareno u svijetu. ... Nagli pad stope rasta ulaganja od perioda 1971-1980. do perioda 1981-1982. posljedica je ekonomskih poremećaja u Jugoslaviji”.Isti, 44-45. Kao posljedica ogromnih investicija u industriji, godišnja stopa društvenog prozvoda bila je dosta visoka. U okviru privrede najveće investicije ostvarene su u industriji, pa je tako Bosna i Hercegovina imala najveći rast društvenog proizvoda u periodu 1947-1952, što dolazi iz činjenice da je to vrijeme najvećih ulaganja u baznu, tešku i vojnu industriju. U Bosni i Hercegovini bilo je visoko učešće u investiranju, ali je efikasnost tih investicija bila niža zbog ulaganja u sirovinsko-energetski sektor, a ne u prerađivački, gdje se ostvaruje viša efikasnost iz investiranog novca. To se odrazilo na visinu društvenog proizvoda po stanovniku. “Od godišnjeg prosjeka 1947-1952. do 1981-1983. u Jugoslaviji je porastao (društveni proizvod) 5,1 puta. U republikama i pokrajinama je takođe napredovao, ali različitim intenzitetom. Povećanje je najviše iznosilo u Vojvodini 6,4 puta, Sloveniji 5,6 puta i Hrvatskoj 5,5 puta, a najmanje na Kosovu 3 puta i u Bosni i Hercegovini 3,8 puta. Sva ekonomski manje razvijena područja su imala slabiji rast društvenog proizvoda po stanovniku od jugoslovenskog prosjeka, što je izazvalo produbljivanje jaza u nivou privredne razvijenosti između njih i ostalih dijelova zemlje. Razlozi za ovako kretanje nalaze se u sporijem rastu društvenog proizvoda, ali i većem prirodnom priraštaju stanovništva u Bosni i Hercegovini, Crnoj Gori, Makedoniji i Kosovu u odnosu na Hrvatsku, Sloveniju, užu Srbiju i Vojvodinu. Ovo, međutim, nije u proturječnosti s opštom konstatacijom da su u Jugoslaviji sve republike i pokrajine ostvarile značajan ekonomski napredak i preobražaj privredne strukture”.Isti, 48 Dinamičan privredni razvoj povlačio je za sobom i ubrzano zapošljavanje. Otvaranje brojnih radnih mjesta u industriji i drugim nepoljoprivrednim djelatnostima,te pojačana urbanizacija djelovali su na demografsku tranziciju jer radnik u gradskim sredinama postupno mijenja svoj način života, a time i model biološke reprodukcije. “U toku 1951-1983. učešće republika i pokrajina u ukupnoj zaposlenosti zemlje doživjelo je određene promjene. Ekonomski manje razvijena područja, izuzev Bosne i Hercegovine, su povećala svoje udjele,a razvijena smanjile. Ovakvo kretanje je prouzrokovano velikim pritiskom na zaposlenost u ekonomski manje razvijenim područjima. Priliv radne snage za zapošljavanje bio je veoma dinamičan i išao je redovno ispred otvaranja produktivnih radnih mjesta koja su se mogla obezbjediti uloženim investicijama. Pored ovoga, i struktura privrede je igrala značajnu ulogu. Za jedno radno mjesto u energetsko-sirovinskom sektoru, koji dominira u Bosni i Hercegovini, Crnoj Gori, Makedoniji i Kosovu, treba mnogo više sredstava nego u prerađivačkom tako da je efekat investicija na zaposlenost dosta manja. Pritisak koji je zbog toga rastao i socijalni razlozi učinili su da se na ovim područjima otvaraju radna mjesta ne uvijek i dovoljno produktivna. Kretanje društvenog proizvoda išlo je obrnutim pravcem. Ekonomski slabije razvijena područja su smanjila svoje učešće u društvenom proizvodu Jugoslavije na kraju perioda, a razvijena povećala”.Isti, 49 Porast stope zaposlenosti bio je jedan od bitnih faktora intenziviranja procesa demografske tranzicije. Osim toga, masovna upotreba radne snage, kao nadomjestak nedostatka visoke tehnologije, bila je evidentna tijekom cijelog perioda u Bosni i Hercegovini. Produktivnost rada je privrednim i političkim dokumentima redovito proklamirana najvažnijim privrednim ciljem, ali u praksi to nije bilo ostvarljivo. “U odnosu na jugoslovenski prosjek stope rasta društvene produktivnosti rada dosta su se razlikovale u pojedinim područjima. U toku 1953-1980. visina ove stope prema nivou zemlje u cjelini iznosila je u Bosni i Hercegovni 78, Crnoj Gori 70, Hrvatskoj 113, Makedoniji 70, Sloveniji 130, užoj Srbiji 87, pokrajini Kosovo 43 i u Vojvodini 152. ... Takav trend dolazi do punog izražaja u toku 1981-1983. Niske ili negativne stope rasta društvenog proizvoda u ovom intervalu nisu bitno omele prodor zaposlenosti. Žrtvovana je uglavnom produktivnost rada”.Isti, 52 Bosanskohercegovačko društvo bilo je izrazito poljoprivredno. Blizu 80% stanovništva živjelo je od ove privredne djelatnosti. Planski zacrtana poslijeratnaindustrijalizacija i elektrifikacija imala je za cilj ubrzani razvoj, što se jedino moglo učiniti promjenom privredne strukture. To je i učinjeno. Investiranjem u industriju, građevinarstvo, saobraćaj, trgovinu, ugostiteljstvo i slično sve su više na račun primarnog sektora privrede (poljoprivreda, šumarstvo, lov i ribolov) jačale sekundarne i tercijarne privredne grane. Ekspanzijom industrije nastojalo se nadoknaditi sve ono što je u prošlosti izgubljeno. U Bosni i Hercegovini se ubrzanom industrijalizacijom nastojala nadoknaditi stoljetna zaostalost, a razvijenije jugoslavenske republike nastojale su se približiti razvijenom svijetu. U Bosni i Hercegovini je sirovinsko-bazična i vojna industrija tražila velike investicije, visoku zaposlenost, što je donosilo nižu produktivnost rada i niže učešće u društvenom proizvodu u odnosu na jugoslavenskurazinu. Bez obzira na želje i napore, stoljetna zaostalost nije se mogla nadoknaditi i do kraja naznačenog perioda ostala je u grupi nerazvijenih republika, kojoj su trebale savezne subvencije. Socijalni razvoj i intenzitet promjena demografske strukture “Socijalni razvoj se danas definiše kao proces kvantitativnog rasta i kvalitativnih promjena u sferi životnih, radnih i društvenih uslova”.Isti, 55 Pored ekonomskog i socijalni razvoj ima veliki značaj za pravac kretanja i intenzitet demografske tranzicije, što se može predočiti pokazateljima o investiranju u izgradnju stanova i njihovu kvadraturu, zatim u školstvo, zdravstvo, znanost, kulturu, slobodno vrijeme, životni standard, širenje asortimana roba široke potrošnje i slično. Standard stanovanja u svim jugoslavenskim republikama bio je u stalnom usponu od 1950. godine. Ubrzani ekonomski razvoj intenzivirao je proces urbanizacije kojim su se stvarali sve bolji uvjeti života u gradu. Potreba za radnom snagom privlačila je sve više ljudi sa sela u gradove. Dok je u prvim poslijeratnim godinama vršena snažna politički angažirana mobilizacija radne snage iz sela u industriju, kasnije je taj proces intenziviran jer se sve više zapuštalo ulaganje u poljoprivredu i time stvarao višak radne snage na selu koji je morao tražiti posao u gradovima ili u industrijskim središtima. Tijekom cijelog perioda bio je izražen stambeni problem. Priliv stanovništva morao se negdje smjestiti. “Stambeni fond u gradskim naseljima se povećavao brže od produktivnosti rada. U razmjeri Jugoslavije ta razlika u korist stambenog fonda iznosi oko dva puta. U periodu 1951-1960. porast broja stanova je bio veći od stambene površine, izuzev u Makedoniji. To je vrijeme izgradnje relativno manjih i skromnijih stanova. Od 1961. ovi odnosi se mijenjaju. Stambena površina ide ispred broja stanova, što znači da ovi postaju veći i komotniji. Takav trend se nastavlja do kraja posmatranog perioda, a vjerovatno i dalje. Karakteristično je da razlika između stope izgradnje stanova i stope povećanja stambene površine postaje sve veća – u sedmoj deceniji ne otskače puno, dok je u osmoj znatno odmakla. Ovakav pravac razvoja u stambenoj izgradnji ne izgleda naročito opravdan. U uslovima kada stopa produktivnosti rada opada ne može se naći neko realno uporište za održavanje tendencije rasta sve većih stanova. ... Razlika između kretanja produktivnosti rada i stambene izgradnje je naročito velika u ekonomski manje razvijenijim područjima. U njima je u čitavom periodu 1951-1980. broj stanova rastao brže od produktivnosti rada od 3,5 (Makedonija) do 4,9 puta (Kosovo), a stambena površina od 3,5 (Bosna i Hercegovina) do 8 puta (Kosovo). U razvijenim republikama i pokrajini Vojvodini ove razlike su znatno manje, tj. stopa rasta stambene izgradnje ne ide mnogo iznad stope rasta produktivnosti rada”.Isti, 56-57 Detaljnijim pokazateljima može se utvrditi kako je stambena izgradnja u gradovima i općinskim središtima postala snažan faktor demografske transformacije u Bosni i Hercegovini. Ubrzani ekonomski razvoj zahtijevao je brojniji stručni kadar, pa je obrazovanje, od osnovnog do visokog, dobilo izuzetne razmjere u Jugoslaviji/Bosni i Hercegovini. Široka i intenzivna mreža obrazovnih institucija imala je snažan utjecaj na demografsku tranziciju. Obrazovanje je postalo dostupno mladim ljudima sa sela koji su se nakon osnovnog školovanja upisivali u srednje, zatim na više škole i fakultete, a potom ostajali u gradovima i radikalno mijenjali raniji način života. Osim toga, oni su postajali primjerom uspješnosti i primamljivosti gradskog života, pa su i drugi iz njihovih sela slijedili njihov primjer. Stimulacije za školovanje bile su također dobar podsticaj za obrazovanje. Osim stipendija, kredita i smještaja u đačkim i studentskim domovima, rodbinska pomoć bila je vrlo prisutna. Osnovno obrazovanje bilo je zakonski obavezno za djecu oba spola. “U periodu 1947/48. do 1979/80. broj učenika u srednjim školama povećan je na Kosovu 24,7 puta, u Bosni i Hercegovini 13,4 puta, Makedoniji 7,7 puta, Crnoj Gori 7 puta. Kod ostalih područja ovaj porast je sporiji: ide od 3,7 puta (Vojvodina) do 4,5 puta (uža Srbija). Razlike su uslovljene nivoom razvijenosti. U manje razvijenim dijelovima zemlje povećanje broja učenika u srednjim školama bilo je izrazitije. Slično je i sa studentima, čiji je broj u Bosni i Hercegovini i Makedoniji povećan gotovo 65 puta u navedenom periodu. Istovremeno ovo povećanje je u Sloveniji iznosilo 14,2 puta, užoj Srbiji 26,9 puta, Vojvodini 27 puta, Hrvatskoj 35,5 puta. Na područjima koja se izdvajaju po intenzitetu obrazovanja stanovništva došlo je do većeg raskoraka između tog procesa, na jednoj i privrednog rasta i produktivnosti rada, na drugoj strani, što je uslovilo da školovanje stekne još veću nezavisnost u djelovanju na demografsku tranziciju”.Isti, 59 Uz stanovanje i obrazovanje, važna komponenta socijalnog razvoja je zdravstvena zaštita, koja je jedna od najznačajnijih društvenih aktivnosti što se reflektiraju na demografski razvoj. Njenim razvojem smanjena je smrtnost dojenčadi, male djece, ali i raznih zaraznih bolesti koje su bile raširene do stupnja endemičnih područja (kao npr. sifilis, malarija i slično). Društvenoekonomski razvoj utjecao je na kvantitet i kvalitet zdravstvene zaštite. Ostvaren je ogroman napredak kako u urbanim tako i u ruralnim sredinama. Dugačak je popis otvorenih domova zdravlja, zavoda, općih i specijalnih bolnica, klinika, instituta, prirodnih lječilišta, apoteka i slično. Širokom mrežom zdravstvenih ustanova pružane su liječničke usluge kojima su obarane stope smrtnosti i produžavan ljudski vijek. Smanjenjem komponenata mortaliteta zdravstvena djelatnost je izravno utjecala na proces demografske tranzicije.“Brži razvoj zdravstvene zaštite od produktivnosti rada bio je iznad jugoslovenskog prosjeka u Bosni i Hercegovini, Crnoj Gori, Makedoniji, užoj Srbiji i Kosovu. U Sloveniji je stopa rasta broja ljekara identična sa stopom rasta produktivnosti rada, dok je dinamika bolesničkih postelja čak i slabija. I u Hrvatskoj je stopa rasta bolesničkih postelja ispod stope rasta produktivnosti rada, ali stopa rasta broja ljekara je nešto veća. I ovdje se uočava specifičan položaj ekonomski manje razvijenih republika i Kosova. U njima je razvoj zdravstvene zaštite izražen i dosta autonoman. Odvijao se prilično nezavisno od ekonomskog razvoja, kao svojevrstan cilj, što je bilo moguće zahvaljujući izuzetnom tretmanu ovih područja u opštem i ubrzanom preobražaju jugoslovenskog društva”.Isti, 61 Socijalni razvoj je široka oblast društvenog života i svaki od njenih segmenata, a ima ih mnogo više od tri ovdje spomenuta, na svoj način utječe na brži preobražaj stanovništva. Uvezivanjem svih tih pokazatelja dobiva se slika o tijeku demografske tranzicije u Bosni i Hercegovini. Bez obzira na vidan raskorak između ekonomskog i socijalnog razvoja, Bosna i Hercegovina doživjela je značajan napredak u razvoju svih oblasti života. Ogroman zaostatak u ukupnom razvoju i poslijeratna privredna struktura Bosne i Hercegovine bili su izazov za komunističku vlast. Međutim, Bosna i Hercegovina je ostala tijekom cijelog poslijeratnog perioda jedna od nerazvijenih jugoslavenskih republika. I veća ulaganja na nisku startnu osnovicu nisu je mogla približiti razvijenijim republikama. Isforsirano trošenje financijskih sredstava koja nisu imala podlogu u nacionalnom društvenom dohotku doveli su bosanskohercegovačku privredu u kolaps krajem osamdesetih godina. Osnovne karakteristike demografskog razvoja Jugoslavenska federacija nastala nakon Drugog svjetskog rata objedinilaje područja sa različitim privrednim i kulturnim razvojem, ali i nejednakim obrascem razvoja stanovništva. “Period od 1948. do 1981. takođe ima svoje osobenosti. U njemu dolazi do izražaja uticaj socijalističke izgradnje zemlje. U ovom razdoblju jugoslovenska populacija je porasla 42 odsto. ... Od 1948. do 1981. procenat učešća Bosne i Hercegovine u stanovništvu Jugoslavije je porastao od 16,2 na 18,4 odsto, Crne Gore od 2,4 na 2,6 odsto, Makedonije od 7,3 na 8,5 odsto i Kosova od 4,6 do 7,1 odsto. Kod druge grupe ovo pomjeranje je išlo u suprotnom pravcu. Hrvatska je smanjila svoj udio u stanovništvu zemlje u cjelini od 23,9 na 20,5 odsto, Slovenija od 9,1 na 8,4 odsto, uža Srbija od 26,2 na 25,4 odsto i Vojvodina od 10,4 na 9,1 odsto. Ekonomski slabije razvijena područja, u kojima je demografska tranzicija kasnije otpočela, dala su glavni doprinos rastu populacije Jugoslavije u poslijeratnom periodu. Iako njihov dio stanovništva nije veći od 36,6 odsto (1981), ona su učestvovala u ukupnom populacionom porastu preko 51 odsto”.Isti, 63 Za stanovništvo su važne i stope rasta stanovništva koje izražavaju bitne promjene ukupne populacije tako što opadaju s napredovanjem demografske tranzicije, a ostaju visoke ako ovog procesa nema ili je slabo izražen. “Od 1948. do 1981. stope porasta stanovništva su konstantno u opadanju u Jugoslaviji i u najvećem dijelu užih područja. U čitavoj zemlji smanjenje iznosi skoro 36 odsto. Najveće je u Crnoj Gori (55 odsto), u Bosni i Hercegovini (52 odsto), zatim dolaze Hrvatska (50 odsto), uža Srbija (47 odsto) i Vojvodina (43 odsto). Slovenija je s malim varijacijama u toku perioda zadržala na kraju istu stopu. Kao izuzetak od opšteg trenda javlja se Kosovo, kod kojeg je stopa rasta stanovništva skočila 20 odsto. Pravac i intenzitet ovih promjena je indikativan. Ubrzano opadanje i nizak nivo stopa porasta stanovništva govori da su područja na kojima se to dogodilo zahvaćena intenzivnom demografskom tranzicijom, svakako, u svim njenim pojedinačnim manifestacijama”.Isti, 64 U definiranju demografske tranzicije jedna od bitnih komponenti je kretanje nataliteta. Prema statistički zadatim pokazateljima, za Bosnu i Hercegovinu sljedeći su pokazatelji: “Bosna i Hercegovina je imala najizrazitije opadanje nataliteta. Jedino je ona ostvarila dva velika skoka u ovom periodu. Prvim skokom je smanjena stopa nataliteta od ispod 40 (1950-1954) na ispod 30 (1965-1969), a drugim od ispod 30 na ispod 20 (1975-1979). U daljem toku slabljenje intenziteta rađanja se nastavlja i ide ka najnižoj tački užeg razgraničenja. Bosna i Hercegovina na ovaj način u toku manje od 30 godina svoje demografske tranzicije prva napušta grupu visokonatalitetnih područja i postepeno prelazi u niskonatalitetna. Ovako intenzivno smanjivanje stope rađanja išlo je ispred društveno-ekonomskog razvoja: natalitet ove republike se već dosta približio Hrvatskoj i Sloveniji od kojih je ona prema društvenom proizvodu po stanovniku veoma udaljena. U pogledu kretanja nataliteta Bosna i Hercegovina i Kosovo su dva suprotstavljena modela. U prvom demografska tranzicija se preko komponente nataliteta intenzivno razvija, dosta brže nego što bi se to moglo očekivati na osnovu ekonomsko-socijalnih obilježja i opšteg nivoa razvijenosti. U drugom modelu opadanja nataliteta je jako usporeno i u izvjesnoj mjeri retardira od onog što je postignuto u ekonomsko-socijalnoj transformaciji”.Isti, 69 Na intenzivnije opadanje stope nataliteta u Bosni i Hercegovini djelovalo je mnoštvo faktora. Parafrazirajući profesora Bošnjovića, razlozi su u visokoj stopi razvoda u odnosu na broj sklopljenih brakova, zatim u relativno malom broju žena s maksimalnim fertilitetom od 20. do 34. godine života, ali i u pogledu stope mortaliteta žena između 20 i 40 godina života. Među činiocima za ovakvo stanje je i procenat poljoprivrednog stanovništva, koje se od 1953. do 1981. godine smanjilo za 72 odsto. Uz ove, postoji i niz drugih razloga socijalne prirode. Uz natalitet za demografsku tranziciju bitne su i stope opadanja smrtnosti. “Bosna i Hercegovina i u pogledu mortaliteta pokazuje određene osobenosti među ekonomski manje razvijenim područjima. U njoj je smanjenje smrtnosti postignuto u jednom velikom skoku: stopa ispod 14 (1950-1954) oborena je na ispod 8 (1965-1969), kada ova republika dostiže najniži nivo umrlih na 1000 stanovnika. Do 1980-1983. mortalitet se blago pomjerio naviše, što može da bude nagovještaj postepene promjene pravca kretanja ove komponente. U Bosni i Hercegovini su se razvijali ubrzanim tempom i natalitet i mortalitet. To je dovelo ovu republiku za relativno kratko vrijeme u zrelu fazu demografske tranzicije, tako da se dosta približila u tom pogledu ekonomski razvijenijim područjima. U ovoj poziciji se ranije nalazila Crna Gora, koja je imala najniže stope rađanja i umiranja unutar ekonomski manje razvijenog dijela zemlje. Na kraju perioda to je mjesto zauzela Bosna i Hercegovina”.Isti, 72 Tijekom procesa demografske tranzicije prosječan ljudski život postaje znatno duži. Svaka od jugoslavenskih republika i pokrajina imala je različit očekivani prosječan ljudski vijek. Do 1980-1981. “Bosna i Hercegovina je ostvarila najveći porast od 41 kod muškarca i 44 kod žena na 68 i na 73, što u procentima iznosi 66 i 65 odsto”.Isti, 72-73 Produženje trajanja života za 27 godina kod muškaraca i 29 godina kod žena bitna je odrednica procesa demografske tranzicije. Natalitet i mortalitet su dvije komponente koje određuju promjene u prirodnom priraštaju stanovništva. “U Bosni i Hercegovini se odigrao najbrži pad prirodnog priraštaja među ekonomski manje razvijenim područjima. To se dogodilo u jednom velikom i jednom malom skoku. Takav slučaj nije zabilježen ni u jednoj drugoj republici ni pokrajini. U velikom skoku stopa prirodnog priraštaja od ispod 30 (1950-1954) pala je na ispod 20 (1965-1969), a u malom na ispod 15 (1970-1974). Do 1980-1983. približila se prelomnoj tački 10, čime se Bosna i Hercegovina znatno udaljila od Crne Gore i Makedonije. U ovoj republici natalitet je vršio jači uticaj na prirodni priraštaj nego mortalitet, premda značaj ove druge komponente nije bio mali. Ovdje je demografska tranzicija imala vrlo dinamičan tok. Bosna i Hercegovina dolazi na prvo mjesto u zemlji prema brzini pada nataliteta i na treće prema brzini pada mortaliteta. U smanjenju prirodnog priraštaja zauzima prvo mjesto među ekonomski manje razvijenijim područjima. Ovako kretanje neminovno ubrzava demografske procese u ovoj republici”.Isti, 75 Osim ovih karakteristika prirodnog kretanja stanovništva za poslijeratni socijalistički period vrlo su bitna i mehanička kretanja – migracije. U procesu demografske tranzicije stanovništvo postaje pokretljivije. Pojačane su sve vrste prostornih migracija, od onih između naselja iste općine, zatim između općina, regiona, jugoslavenskih republika i pokrajina, a od sredine šezdesetih godina i u inozemstvo na privremeni rad. Struktura migranata je veoma kompleksno pitanje kako po socijalnim tako i po političkim pokazateljima. “Pojedinačno po područjima diferencijacije su u ovom pogledu izrazite. U okviru grupe ekonomski manje razvijenih Bosna i Hercegovina učestvuje sa svega 8 odsto u ukupnom doseljavanju iz republika i pokrajina, a u odseljavanju 30,6 odsto, tako da je drugo učešće veće od prvog 3,8 puta”.Isti, 79 Osnovne karakteristike strukture stanovništva Demografska tranzicija izravno utječe na starosnu strukturu stanovništva. U većini područja najizrazitije su se mijenjale najmlađe (0-14 godina života) i najstarije (65 i više godina) skupine stanovništva. “U toku 1953-1981. učešće stanovništva od 0-14 godina u Jugoslaviji je smanjeno skoro 20 odsto, dok je učešće stanovništva od 65 i više godina povećano preko 44 odsto. Jače izražene promjene su se dogodile u Bosni i Hercegovini, Hrvatskoj, užoj Srbiji i Vojvodini, kod kojih je proporcija mlađeg stanovništva više opala od jugoslovenskog prosjeka, a proporcija starijeg više porasla”.Isti,79 Parafrazirajući Ilijasa Bošnjovića, slikovito predstavljena jugoslavenska populacija tijekom trideset godina preobrazila se od mladog stanovništva u stanovništvo na pragu starosti. Izuzimajući Kosovo, koje je ostalo u demografskom djetinjstvu, uža Srbija, Hrvatska, Vojvodina i Slovenija su iz mlađih starosnih tipova stanovništva prešle u starije tipove, dok je Bosna i Hercegovina prešla iz demografskog djetinjstva u mlado stanovništvo. Starosna struktura stanovništva izravno utječe na proporcije između radno aktivnih i izdržavanih lica. Budući da je Bosna i Hercegovina bila u grupi nerazvijenih područja, odnos izdržavanih lica u odnosu jednog radno aktivnog stanovnika nije se bitno smanjio. Efekat ekonomski razvijenih jugoslavenskih republika tijekom perioda 1953-1981. prema ovom pitanju bio je znatno veći, odnosno broj izdržavanih lica na jednog radno aktivnog stanovnika znatno se smanjio. Odnos poljoprivrednog i nepoljoprivrednog stanovništva U demografskoj tranziciji odnos poljoprivrednog i nepoljoprivrednog stanovništva se neprekidno mijenja. “Transfer stanovništva iz poljoprivrede bio je u poslijeratnom periodu veoma izražen. U Jugoslaviji je agrarni dio populacije smanjen 70 odsto od 1948. do 1981. Sličan trend je zabilježen u svim republikama i pokrajinama. Najintenzivniji pad učešća poljoprivrednog stanovništva bio je u Crnoj Gori (81 odsto). Nešto je slabiji u Sloveniji (79 odsto), Bosni i Hercegovini (76 odsto) i Hrvatskoj (76 odsto). Ostala područja se nalaze između Vojvodine (71 odsto) i uže Srbije (65 odsto). ... Od 1953. do 1981. udio poljoprivredno aktivnog stanovništva u Jugoslaviji je smanjen 54 odsto. ... Bosni i Hercegovini (60 odsto)”.Isti, 86-87 Prema statističkim pokazateljima, stope opadanja aktivnog poljoprivrednog stanovništva najmanje su bile u periodu 1948-1952, a zatim se povećavaju, da bi se u intervalu od 1971. do 1980. godine u Bosni i Hercegovini smanjile za 38 puta. Znači, poljoprivredno stanovništvo se smanjuje i u apsolutnim i relativnim veličinama, prelazi u sekundarne i tercijarne grane djelatnosti, ostvaruje veći dohodak, mijenja ponašanje i usvaja nove obrasce u biološkoj reprodukciji. Sa procesom deagrarizacije u industrijskim društvima povezan je neprekidan porast gradskog stanovništva. Stanovništvo koje napušta poljoprivredu ne postaje automatski i urbanizirano, jer prema administrativno-teritorijalnoj podjeli Bosne i Hercegovine nisu svi gradovi imali gradski status. Neki odlaze u gradska naselja na rad, ali i dalje žive na selu, zatim drugi žive i rade u gradu, a povezani su sa poljoprivredom kao dodatnom djelatnošću, dok treći odlaze u gradove i raskidaju veze sa selom. U ovom procesu Bosna i Hercegovina zauzima drugo mjesto u procesu povećanja gradskog stanovništva. Smanjenje poljoprivrednog i povećanje nepoljoprivrednog stanovništva procesi su koji daju rezultat u smislu djelovanja demografske tranzicije na području strukturnih preobražaja populacije. U uvjetima porasta gradske radne snage, intenziviranja urbanizacije i egzodusa iz poljoprivrede povećava se i razina obrazovanja stanovništva. “Po pravilu, u periodu 1953-1981. bio je više naglašen na područjima s nižim dohotkom po stanovniku nego na područjima s višim. U Bosni i Hercegovini kategorija bez škole smanjila je učešće 63 odsto, što je dosta iznad jugoslovenskog prosjeka, a kategorija s 4 razreda osnovne škole slabije – svega 7 odsto.Viši nivoi obrazovanja u ovoj republici su napredovali mnogo dinamičnije od onog što se zbivalo u čitavoj zemlji. Naročito je vidan napredak postignut kod višeg i visokog obrazovanja, čiji je udio porastao preko 14 puta. Bosanskohercegovački preobražaj obrazovanja stanovništva je tipičan i za ostala ekonomski slabije razvijenija područja”.Isti, 91 Ovakav razvoj bio je posljedica niske startne razine obrazovanja, naročito višeg i visokog, jer su se poslije Drugog svjetskog rata tek počeli otvarati fakulteti i stvarati univerzitet u Sarajevu, a kasnije u ostalim većim bosanskohercegovačkim gradovima. Opismenjavanje stanovništva bio je prioritetan zadatak poslije Drugog svjetskog rata putem školske mreže, ali i ubrzanim analfabetskim tečajevima. Pozornost je bila poklonjena različitim vrstama dokvalifikacija i prekvalifikacija. Opadanjem stopa nataliteta i mortaliteta, odnosno smanjenjem prirodnog priraštaja, a uz to ubrzanim tokovima urbanizacije, deagrarizacije i uopće demografske tranzicije doveli su do značajnih promjena i smanjenja brojnosti članova u domaćinstvima. “U Jugoslaviji je prosječan broj članova domaćinstava u poslijeratnom periodu vidno smanjen. Od 4,37 u 1948. sišao je na 3,62 u 1981, što iznosi pad od 17 odsto. Ove promjene imaju značajne implikacije u demografskom pogledu, jer domaćinstvo s manje od 4 člana ne obezbjeđuje ni prostu reprodukciju. U Jugoslaviji je već 1961. pređena kritična granica četvoročlanog domaćinstva. Od tada se ono dalje smanjuje, i to sve intenzivnije: u sedmoj deceniji opada 4 odsto, a u osmoj 5 odsto. ... U ekonomski slabije razvijenim područjima domaćinstvo je veće od jugoslovenskog nivoa, i to kako na početku tako i na kraju perioda. Ni u jednom od ovih područja broj članova nije pao ispod kritične granice 4. Jedino je Bosna i Hercegovina došla do te tačke, ali se ispod nje nije spustila. ... Od 1948. do 1981. najizrazitije smanjenje srednje veličine domaćinstva zabilježeno je u Bosni i Hercegovini, i to 22 odsto. ... Promjene prosječne veličine domaćinstava takođe pokazuju da se u Bosni i Hercegovini odigrava takav demografski preobražaj koji nagovještava da se ova republika bliži modelu razvoja stanovništva karakterističnom za niskonatalitetna područja”Isti, 92. Ubrzani ekonomski razvoj je svoje efekte prenosio na socijalni, a oba su snažno utjecala na preobražaj stanovništva, tako da je demografska tranzicija imala vrlo intenzivan tok. Ulaganjem novca u socijalnu sferu od zajmova iz inozemstva taj proces je snažno pojačavan. Nasuprot tome, ekstenzivna privreda bez domaćeg tehnološkog znanja ubrzavala je procese tijekom tridesetogodišnjeg perioda u preobražaju stanovništva znatno brže nego u razvijenim europskim zemljama u kojima je proces demografske tranzicije započeo industrijskom revolucijom i tekao paralelno sa društveno-ekonomskim razvojem. Mada su rezultati socijalističkog razvoja bili fascinirajući prema pokazateljima razvoja, ipak se krajem osamdesetih godina pokazalo da je razvoj na privrednom i tehnološkom području išao u širinu i rasprsnuo se u velikoj ekonomskofinancijskoj krizi. Umjesto zaključka U novije vrijeme i u bosanskohercegovačkoj historiografiji pojavljuju se teme o modernizaciji društva, svakodnevnom životu, položaju žena, manjina, marginalnih grupa i sličnom. Međutim, radovi uvaženog profesora Ilijasa Bošnjovića ukazuju da je za takvu vrstu tema potrebno konzultirati, između ostalog, i rezultate ekonomske i demografske znanosti. Povod za ovaj rad i istraživačka razmišljanja o životu iz vremena socijalističke Jugoslavije/ Bosne i Hercegovine, ali i o vremenu poslije 1991. godine bili su intervjui profesora Bošnjovića. Ratno vrijeme (1992-1995) u Bosni i Hercegovini, kao i vrijeme poslije rata donijeli su nove probleme za demografski razvoj bosanskohercegovačkog stanovništva. Urušena ekonomija i neuspjela gospodarska tranzicija uz nepostojanje sustavnog ekonomskog razvoja, plana i perspektive tehnološkog razvoja, izostanak investicija u proizvodnju – sve je to onemogućilo otvaranje radnih mjesta i povećanje uposlenosti, a time i produktivnosti rada i ostvarivanja dohotka. U takvom društvu apatično i depresivno stanovništvo, ratom istraumatizirano, kao da je najviše osjetilo deformativni fenomen takvog prijelaza, od čega je vrlo bitno iseljavanje i to vrlo mlade obrazovane radno aktivne populacije. Da bi se uopće saznalo koliko je brojno ukupno bosanskohercegovačko stanovništvo, koliko je ljudi poginulo, kolike su stope prirodnog prirasta i da li smo i dalje u kategoriji mladog tipa stanovništva ili smo znatno stariji, teško je utemeljeno prezentirati. Postoje uglavnom procjene, popis stanovništva nije napravljen od 1991. godine, a dogovora o popisu još uvijek nema. Podsjetimo se kako na te aktualne teme gleda profesor Bošnjović, koji današnje stanje ocjenjuje kao da je “... na neki način naš hladni rat unutar BiH. ... Rat je to sve poremetio, i BiH, po demokratskim mjerilima, približio onim zemljema koje su bogate i ekonomski i tehnološki razvijene, ali poenta je da ona sama nije postala razvijena. To je jad jedan, to je muka BiH, to je teška sudbina kojoj se dogodila. Nerazvijena, a stara”.Krajnje je vrijeme za brigu o natalitetu. Dani, br. 536, 21. 8. 2009. 13-14. Njena starost se vidi iz sljedećih podataka: “Prošle godine (2008) u BiH je rođeno 34.617 djece što u odnosu na 2007. pokazuje rast nataliteta za 2,31 posto. U 2008. umrle su 33.983 osobe što u poređenju sa godinom prije pokazuje pad mortaliteta za 3,02 posto, podaci su Agencije za statistiku BiH. Zabrinjava što je prirodni prirast stanovništva u poslijeratnom periodu u stalnom padu. Stopa prirodnog prirasta 1991. je bila 7,8 promila, a sa 5,9 u 1996. opala je na 0,1 promila u 2007. Dok se u Federaciji BiH još uvijek više ljudi rađa nego što umire, u Republici Srpskoj već je zavladala “bijela kuga’’. U RS-u je već nekoliko godina negativan prirodni prirast. On je u 2006. iznosio -2.282, a u 2007. je porastao na -3.656. Poslijeratne 1998. u RS-u je rođeno 13.527 djece, godinu kasnije taj broj se popeo na 14.500 da bi 2007. spao na 10.110, zabilježio je Zavod za statistiku Republike Srpske. Prema podacima Zavoda za statistiku Federacije BiH, u tom entitetu u martu ove godine (2009) registrovan je negativan prirodni prirast kada je rođeno 1.705, a umrlo 1.839 ljudi. No, u svim ostalim mjesecima su bili pozitivni trendovi. Tako je u junu rođeno 1.910, dok su umrle 1.563 osobe. Negativan priraštaj u junu je bio u Posavskom, Bosansko-podrinjskom, Hercegovačko-neretvanskom i Livanjskom kantonu. Lako je iz onih podataka uočiti da su demografski danas u Bosni i Hercegovini najugroženiji Srbi, pa onda Hrvati i naposljetku – Bošnjaci”.BiH na demografskoj slici svijeta. Srbi će prvi nestati, pa Hrvati i na kraju Bošnjaci. Oslobođenje, 12. 8. 2009. 8. Govoreći o bosanskohercegovačkom društvu, profesor Bošnjović objašnjava: “U BiH postoji jedan sistem koji je omogućavao da se normalno živi, da se u jednom stabilnom poretku održava red i zajednički život tri naroda. U svojim istraživanjima, došao sam do zaključka da su tu presudna tri elementa. Prvi je etnička struktura prostora, to je ta “tigrova koža’’, to je bio sistem koji je u svojoj osnovi omogućavao stabilnost, red i dobre uslove za zajednički život, za rad i za rađanje. Drugi je re gionalni sistem: u BiH ranije nije bilo velikih gradova, za razliku od Hrvatske, Srbije, Vojvodine, gdje je uvijek bilo velikih gradova koji su bili “usisivači’’, koji su privlačili stanovništvo sa ovog područja. Međutim, regionalni sistem je sistem ustrojstva prostora, organiziranog, tako da su centri razvoja – kod nas su to bili Sarajevo, Mostar, Tuzla, Banja Luka – formirali područja na koja su utjecali. Oni su vremenom sve više jačali, i na neki način se suprotstavljali utjecaju gradova Srbije i Hrvatske. Srbi su išli i dalje, Hrvati, pa i Bošnjaci, ali išli su mnogo manje nego što sada idu, i što će sutra ići. Zašto? Jer je taj sistem razbijen, njega više nema. Banja Luka je odvojena. Taj regionalni sistem je tako razbijen, i mi imamo sada okrnjen regionalni sistem u Federaciji, gdje ima više gradova, a nema prostora, i u Republici Srpskoj, gdje imamo jedan veći grad, Banja Luku, ali on nije sposoban, nije kadar da integrira čitav prostor, i da ga drži pod svojim utjecajem. Šta se desilo? Ustvari, jedan dio BiH je ostao bez utjecaja na te mreže gradova, i postao je otvoren prostor za djelovanje i utjecaj velikih gradova Srbije i Vojvodine. I tamo ide mlado stanovništvo. To se isto dešava i u dijelovima BiH u kojima su Hrvati većina, omladina ide, i zato sad u ovim kantonima s hrvatskom većinom natalitet opada. Da se vratim na moje istraživanje: treći elemenat integracije i stabilnosti je jedinstven ekonomski prostor u BiH i jedinstveno tržište. Nekad smo ga imali, i on je s regionalnim razvojem u simbiozi stvarao snagu, moć rada privređivanja, porasta gradova, stvaranja radnih mjesta ... Znači, jedinstveno tržište i regionalni sistem su snage koje su djelovale u pravcu razvijanja moći življenja u Bosni i sprečavanja onog naglog odliva radne snage iz Bosne. ... Prvo je uništena multietnička struktura prostora koja je bila jedna snažna osnova za zajednički život. Tu su vjerovali jedni drugima, živjeli, radili. Sada su se stvorili nacionalno homogenizirani etnički prostori, u kojima će etnije, svaka za sebe, jedna po jedna izumirati. ... Moja istraživanja, do 1991. godine, u tom šarenilu, tigrovoj koži, pokazala su da je i ekonomski i demografski razvoj bio najdinamičniji u multietničkim opštinama. Zašto? Zato što je bilo više prostora za saradnju, za dobre odnose, povjerenje. To je bitno u BiH. Vidite, kad je BiH napadnuta, šta je bila glavna meta? Glavna meta je bilo razbijanje ova tri konstitutivna elementa o kojima govorim – etničke strukture prostora, regionalnog sistema i jedinstvenog ekonomskog prostora”.Krajnje je vrijeme za brigu o natalitetu. Dani, br. 536, 15. Profesor Bošnjović pesimistička razmišljanja donekle ublažava riječima: “Negdje u osnovi postoje te šanse za obnavljanje nataliteta. Međutim, zbog ove situacije... Nažalost....”.Isto Vraćajući se na početak i definiciju demografske tranzicije koja razvoj stanovništva promatra kao etapni proces uvjetovan ukupnim procesom društveno-gospodarskog i kulturnog razvoja, postavlja se pitanje u kakvim će okolnostima stariti bosanskohercegovačko društvo, kakva mu je uopće budućnost i koji su to putevi završetka demografske tranzicije u Bosni i Hercegovini? Da li je bosanskohercegovačko društvo toliko zahvaćeno dubokom gospodarskom krizom ili svojim individualističkim i hedonističkim duhom ili nesigurnošću u budućnost, što je nadvladalo želju za potomstvom? Možda bi model jakih ekonomskih regija bio spasonosan i za današnju Bosnu i Hercegovinu, a da li za to ima političke volje među nacionalnim elitama – veliko je pitanje. THE PROCESS OF DEMOGRAPHIC TRANSITION IN BOSNIA AND HERZEGOVINA – THE SECOND HALF OF THE 20TH CENTURY (Summary) Bosnia and Herzegovina belonged to the group of undeveloped Yugoslav countries together with the province of Kosovo. Through the short overview of demographic characteristics of Bosnia and Herzegovina within the Yugoslav frame for the second half of the 20th century, in the context of social and economic development and based on the research results of prof. dr. Ilijas Bošnjović, the author presents “the anticipative demographic transition which supports economic autarchy”, which means that economic development and demographic transition in Bosnia and Herzegovina were not mutually adjusted. Considering the low starting base of total development of Bosnia and Herzegovina, the rate of social growth did not follow the economic growth, but high rates of growth in education, health, housing policy and culture were noticeable. The discord made between the social product, productivity of work and the realised profit on one side, and the investment in non-economy activities on the other side, moved Bosnia and Herzegovina, according to the course of demographic development, closer to the group of developed republics, and according to the economic development it remained in the group of undeveloped republics. Apart from the subventions from federal funds, the development of Bosnia and Herzegovina had to be supported by loans from abroad. As economic reforms did not achieve the expected goals in the singleparty system, the Yugoslav self-governing socialism could not survive the late 1980-ies and the deep economic and social crisis. Unfavourable political situation, the dissolution of the Yugoslav state and economic transition followed by vehement corruption and war (1992-1995), brought Bosnia and Herzegovina to the threshold of poverty. According to the estimation of three statistic agencies (for Bosnia and Herzegovina, Republic of Srpska and the Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovina), there is a significant decrease in the natural birth rate of Bosnia and Herzegovina’s population. The shattering of the multiethnic structure and the dissolving of the regional system with strong urban centres and a unique economic market, brought about the destruction of social and economic conditions for normal reproduction of the population. Today, Bosnia and Herzegovina is an undeveloped country, getting older each day and the birth rate in the future is ever more vague. Could the model of strong economic regions without entity and canton borders might be a constructive solution for contemporary Bosnia and Herzegovina? However, the political projects of national elites temporarily are not allowing that to happen. Even though the last census was in 1991, an agreement over this important issue cannot be achieved today in Bosnia and Herzegovina. Thus we do not know the exact number of inhabitants of Bosnia and Herzegovina, the movements and the new demographic structures and we cannot, based on the census information, form a strategy for future development.